


Orange Chocolate

by Cuttlecollector



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Unfinished, may not finish, needs to be redone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuttlecollector/pseuds/Cuttlecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is a volatile mess of emotions after a breakup with his boyfriend of two years. He does his best to avoid all things that remind him of Jake for the short time after, isolating himself until the heartache is over. That is until Jade, Jake's younger sister puts her foot down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ((UNFINISHED- most likely will not be completed because my writing has changed so much in the last 3 years))

Preview: Jade's POV 

You feel a touch, a gentle pressure on your hip, stirring you from your deep slumber. Your voice is groggy. "Wha..?" The feeling branches out across both hips, crossing your stomach.  
Arms.  
Someone is holding you, rough hands rubbing gently against your skin.

You fell asleep again? This is starting to become a bad habit. Soft lips press against your neck. A low male chuckle sounding in your ear. "Good morning beautiful." 

You start to turn, taking a moment to register who's voice it is you're hearing. "Don't- I want to keep holding you if that's okay."  
"I..." There really isn't any reason for you to object so you relax once more, snuggling back into the warm body behind you, the two of you fitting together like matching puzzle-pieces.  
"Jade?"

"Yes?" His name is on the tip of your tongue. How embarrassing that you'd momentarily forgotten. It doesn't help to be distracted by the press of firm muscles against your back. You wish you could trace every single one of them- with your tongue.  
Your cheeks flush brightly at the thought.  
"Did you sleep well? You seemed really tired after all we did last night."  
You can practically sense him winking, his fingers slide up and down your thigh, slowly, sending chills down your spine. His lips are on your neck again, demanding an answer.  
"I slept okay, thanks." Better than okay. The night had been amazing. Just like the last, and the time before that as well.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm just glad you were willing to help me out." His voice has this timbre, the perfect pitch for the sound to slide through your ears like smooth chocolate. The smallest trace of an accent adding flavor. Zest.  
Orange chocolate. You think, your stomach rumbling loudly in response to the thought.  
You hope he didn't hear.  
"I didn't mind at all. In fact I'm glad I could be of assistance!"  
His arms around you loosen, and the bed shifts when he sits up. You don't dare move. He places a kiss upon your forehead but you close your eyes, refusing to look at him before you can remember his name. What was his name? You feel completely awful for your forgetfulness. He was important to you after all!  
"I'll get you some breakfast. Ill be right back."  
By the time you sit up to tell him he didn't have to, all you see is a glance of a nice, firm behind as he walks from the room. You run your tongue over dry lips, suddenly feeling ten times hungrier.


	2. Accusation

POV: Dirk 

Your name is Dirk Strider and you just dug your own grave.  
Digging of said grave had started as a way to cope with your breakup with your boyfriend- now-ex, Jake.  
Maybe it was because she looked so much like him. Or maybe it was just because she had a lot in common with you? Your reasoning be damned but you had planned on using her- a petty thing to do- to make Jake jealous.  
You admit you have your faults and your mind hasn't been in its clearest state after having your heart broken, but you should've realized that revenge is never really the answer. Only something to complicate things further.  


But lets start at the beginning.  


The afternoon had been hot, the sun blazed down as you wandered the city, looking for something to do, things to see. You'd rather have stayed home, but your younger brother, Dave, was constantly over your shoulder trying to start fights, looking for reasons to strife.  
If he tried right now, you would probably beat the living crap out of him and you really didn't want to hurt him. This wasn't his fault.  
Your phone remained open in your palm, the screen emblazoned the message that had caused the drastic change in your behavior. You couldn't look at it.You already read it several times, hoping it was just a joke. You'd memorized the words on the second read-through, each one kicking your mood between angry and upset like some kid's hacky sack, leaving your mind a confused, tangled web of rage-driven emotion.

'Dirk, I'm sorry.  
We have to see different people. Your behavior.. Well.. No offense but I just can't keep up anymore! My feelings have changed. I think it's for the best that we move on and find people who are more.. Compatible with us.  
You understand right? 

Ill always be your best mate  
\- Jake.'

You knew he had his reasons, but the reality was that after your two year relationship, you weren't together anymore.Two years were tossed away like they were nothing.  
Like a wasp, the realization had stung you multiple times through the heart, leaving the organ painfully throbbing and swollen. In short, it felt as if your chest would be ripped open.  
Your hand rested over the steady beat. Your pulse was the same as ever. The dramatics were all in your head.  
But you had thought what you had was perfect! All the promises of forever, the late nights watching movies, the matching tattoos, the plans you had to marry him as soon as you were both old enough- nothing. There was nothing left.  
Fuck, you felt so stupid! You heard a loud crack and realized your fist was against the hard brick of a building, knuckles dripping blood on the concrete like thick, red tears. Tears you wouldn't show. Your pain wasn't physical. You felt nothing.  
Striders don't cry. Don't cry, dammit.  
The extended limb dropped back to your side and you continued on, rubbing your thumb over the knuckles, causing the blood to smear like paint. Your more violent urges were itching to come out, anger settling in again.  
"Calm, man, calm." You took a deep breath, looking up to see where you were.  
There it was, facing you, taunting you.  
His house. 

In your emotion-driven stupor you must've walked the familiar path between your shitty apartment building across town to his grandparent's large, antebellum mansion.  
Jake's family had money. In fact, when you had first met him you'd expected a kid who wouldn't even blow his own nose, let alone go to a public high school with kids like you. Clearly, in case you couldn't tell by this point, you had been proven wrong.  
The kid went on at least three vacations a year with his grandparents and younger sister, always to remote and dangerous locations. Always without guides, maps, or much else to go on but the call of adventure.  
The entire family was whacked, really. His grandfather was a collector, an expert hunter, and sold rare art in his spare time. His grandmother ran a large corporation, working completely from her home office, opposing 'Crocker Corp.', the largest known baking/household name on the planet- seriously if you don't know that, what rock have you been hiding under all your life? She was pretty bad ass as well, teaching her grandkids survival skills on her days off.  
They were lucky they had such a close family. They never worried about money, fighting with each other, or if the rent was going to be paid late (which was usually your older brother's fault for spending all his money on shitty weapons and toys) .  
But maybe you were just feeling bitter and possibly jealous. Of course this is something you'd never admit out loud, ever.  
Looking at that house you could recount the first time you laid eyes on him. The first time you realized how you'd felt about him. The time you cornered him after school and made an awful love confession like something out of a girly anime. You remembered the first time you sat with him on those very front steps and kissed him so that anyone who saw would know exactly your intentions were, and that you meant each one of them. You also remembered growing jealous. You worried that his attention laid elsewhere. You were always calling; always texting.  
You were so damn clingy... It's too late to change now. Too late to give him his space. You realized everything far too late.  
You did your best not to break down on the middle of the sidewalk. You pushed your shades up higher on the bridge of your nose, face cleansed of any expression that could expose the inner turmoil you felt that hot afternoon.  
Then it happened.  
The curtains parted in an upstairs window.  
Fearing Jake would see you and think you were acting like a stalker or something, you turned and pretended to keep walking, eyes trained on the window from behind your shades, hands as deep into your pockets as they would go, grip tight around your phone. 

Jade was only 16- a year younger than you- with long dark hair, circle-rimmed glasses that were a size too large and the most adorable overbite you'd ever seen.  
And she looked almost identical to her brother.  
You can clearly remember what she had been wearing.An oversized blue knit sweater, a long brown skirt and a pair of fake dog ears atop her head. Music could be heard- an anime opening that sounded vaguely familiar. She was dancing, grinning like nothing was wrong in the world.  
How could she be so damn at peace when you felt like the world had given you the dirt-end of the stick, telling you to grab hold for the ride and enjoy it if you liked it or not? Stupid fucking dirty stick.  
The thought that she could be so stupid, so oblivious to anything but her own happiness- it made you unreasonably angry. You'd wanted to show her exactly how fucking hard life really was. How at the end of the day no one really gave two shits about her happiness. You wanted to ruin the moment. Make her hate you for it.  
You've realized you were seriously fucked up in the head at the moment.  
Look at that smile. She'd had an innocence to her, a purity that made you think nothing could bring her down. If you remembered correctly, anyone who took that happiness from her would have their ass at the end of a rifle shot; And seeing as you particularly liked your ass in its current state, you didn't feel up to trying anything.  
You remember she wasn't completely naive, or stupid, or oblivious. She just didn't let anything ruin her own self-made pleasure. Her good times were her own. Your anger started to fade, confusion taking it's place.  
How did she do it? How could you make the best of things even with the little you had?  
You suddenly wanted to see her, to ask her how to get over this heartache- but you remember who lives in the house as well. You remember and your mood drops. Right.  
Her wisdom could wait another day.  
You would see her at school the next day- if you felt up to getting out of bed that is.  
You started home.  
And yet apparently fate had other plans for you- or maybe not. It had a really fucked up way of teaching you lessons. So, before you were even a block away, you were stopped by a hand on your shoulder.  
You do not need this right now.  
"I thought it was you!"  
When you turned Jade had a huge grin on her face, those dorky dog ears still perched upon her head. "Hey Jade. Shouldn't you be at home?"  
She was prone to narcoleptic fits, causing her to fall asleep at the worst possible times. Her grandparents had tried to get her medical help for the problem, but she claimed she liked going back to her 'dream world'. Because of this she wasn't supposed to go places on her own where she could possibly injure herself by falling asleep.  
"Please don't even start! You sound like Jake." She pouted, crossing her arms. You chuckle the sound surprisingly amused. No way in hell you would act like him. She could have her fun and you would look out for her since you knew for a fact that he wouldn't have let her.  
"Don't worry about it, I just wanted to let you know I'm going home so you should talk to me tomorrow."  
She sighed "Look, I know he broke up with you. You don't have to act like you aren't all broken up and you don't have to avoid everything that's connected to him. We're all still friends, right?"  
Well she sure read your mind pretty quickly.  
"Jade I really don't want to talk about this right now." Your grip tightened around your phone. It audibly cracked. "No offense and all but it's none of your business." Yeah, said the guy who was planning on asking her for advice not ten minutes before. "Look, I'll walk you, make sure you get home safe alright?"  
She stood her ground, not saying a word, just staring you down with those familiar green eyes.  
Forget about it, just turn around and get your sorry ass home before it gets late. Not that you were scared of the city at night, but your older brother would probably have your head for being gone so long.  
It’s clear that there is no way in hell that she is going to move without you saying something, possibly hoping you'd spill your heart out and beg her to get Jake back. Which, yes, want to do, but of course you didn't do so. You'd look like an idiot. Not to mention that it wouldn't work in the first place.  
"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." You pick the younger girl up easily, swinging her over your shoulder, and head straight back to her house. At this point she realized what you were doing and she punched at your back.  
"Put me down, Dirk!" Her fists were like rocks. Whoever said girls can't punch was dead fucking wrong. You do your best to keep from reacting.  
"Chill out, you're going home if you like it or not. I don't want Jake to hate me even more for letting his baby sister get into trouble."  
She stops punching you, arms dangling over your back limply. For a few tense moments you worry that she fell asleep.  
Slowly she pipes up, "He- he doesn't hate you Dirk! Don't think that he does!"  
You sighed, sounding like an annoyed preteen girl. You'd have believed that when you saw it. True, Jake was a bit of an idiot, but he had every reason to hate you. Why shouldn't he?  
You shrugged. "Whatever you say, kiddo."  
She makes an annoyed growl and tenses her muscles like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum, making herself feel much heavier than she actually was. Before you wind up dropping her, you stop to let her down.  
It takes her two seconds flat to drive her fist into your jaw. You could swear in that moment you saw stars; little stars dancing around your head like a character from some Saturday morning cartoon who had just been K.O'd. You spit on the sidewalk, rubbing your bruised jaw.  
"Nice punch." You say, words strained since any movement of your jaw now hurts like hell.  
What was it that she wanted? You were not going to go kiss Jake's ass when he was the one who broke it off, and you certainly weren't going to let his kid sister push you around to do anything like that. This wasn't any of her business anyway.  
"You're such an asshole. You only see what you want to see!" She throws her hands up in a gesture which clearly says 'I'm done trying'.  
Your head hurt as much as your chest and rivaled it for the distraction of your thoughts.  
"Look, if you want to drop this I'll talk to you tomorrow; If not I'd suggest not bothering to talk to me at all."  
This time she didn't stop you from attempting to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The first chapter! Phew. I'm really excited to get this fic going as its my first official one. For those of you reading I'd just like to say thank you (even if you don't like it) because I'm just a beginner and every bit of advice I get would be a huuuuge help. So leave a comment if you'd like. I'd appreciate it a ton!


	3. Unrest

POV: Dirk 

The next day you didn't leave your bed. Your claims of being sick fell deaf on your brother's ears; they knew you weren't sick but no one kicked your ass out of bed. After an hour or two of sleeping in past the usual wake up time, you awake to the sound of your phone vibrating.  
You take it out to see 5 messages from Jade behind the slightly cracked screen, the marks fresh from the day prior.

6:45AM- i really hope you'll talk to me at school today

6:46AM- i mean you are going to come right? :/

7:03AM- are you ignoring me? look im sorry if i made you hate me for what i called you yesterday but sometimes you just won't listen

8:15AM- you aren't at school. this isn't like you dirk. 

9:17AM- hear me out. meet me after school in the tech lab. if you don't come, well.. i won't bother you. i won't say a single word to you again. 

You glare at the phone. Was she giving you an ultimatum? Fucking hell. She didn't know how to give a guy a few days to cool off.  
You slowly type a response.

11:47AM- Not today Jade. I'll meet you- but not today.

Message sent.

\-----------------

Days ticked past like hours but you couldn't drag yourself from bed. You could hardly eat, only doing so when your brothers forced their way into your personal sanctuary and shoved the meals in your face.  
Sometime around day two you grew tired of the constant texts, dry fingers working your phone apart, piece by piece. There it remained in a pile atop your desk.  
Having since lost count of the days since you had taken it apart. 

Your pen balanced on your upper lip, your eyes crossed in focus. When the door slammed open the pen dropped onto your bed, hidden within the tangled mess of your sheets.  
Dave stood in the doorway, a small stack of papers in his hand accompanied by an annoyed glare. "Why do I have to get these for you anyways?"

"Do you WANT me to drop out permanently?" Of course you wouldn't but it was interesting to see the change in his face when he considered it.

"If it means getting you back to normal, then sure. Why the hell not?" Your eyes rolled so far behind your shades you feared they would get stuck like that. "Look, just give me the work and go. I've got a lot of catching up to do in case you couldn't already tell."  
Dave shoved his hands in his pockets, leaving without another word, shuffling his feet across the carpet.  
"Don't let the door smack you on the way out."  
You mutter, in an unnecessarily sour tone; but the door doesn't close at all. "What the fuck dude, close my door!"  
In the hallway you heard the shuffling of feet again and cringed at the smirk in his tone, dreading his words "I'm leaving it open because you have a guest."

Fuck me. You thought, hoping that maybe, just maybe, if you hopped to your feet fast enough you could have closed the door before they could get inside. Too late. You were on your feet so fast your homework slid off your lap, feathering out like a pile of leaves on your carpet. 

Jade stood in front of you, silhouette framed by the doorway.

On the list of people you had not wanted to see at that moment, Jade was number one. And there she was, in front of you.  
A small huff escaped her pursed lips and she crossed her arms at the sight of you.  
Oh joy. She wasn't happy either. "Well? Are you going to explain why you won't even try to cheer yourself up?" She demanded, stepping inside, into your personal bubble. There were one too many Jade's in the room.

"Are you implying that I'm sulking?" You retorted, shaking your head. "Hardly."  
She closed the door behind her, turning the lock with an audible click of the lock sliding firmly into place. Nowhere to run.  
You might have possibly risked the fall from your window- but you seriously doubted even you would survive a fall from that high. Great.  
"You've been avoiding me; Haven't you?"  
"Shit, why would I do that?" The sarcasm is dry, like a piece of chalk tossed in her direction haphazardly.  
You bend down and scoop up the papers on the ground, placing them in a mound upon your desk, covering the dissected phone from her line of vision.  
Her glare screams, 'I'm resisting the urge to smack you you piece of shit.' Or at least that's how you interpret it.  
Apparently your interpretation was very, very wrong because she did in fact smack you. Harder than she might have intended, but from the look on her face she'd enjoyed it, if only a little. "You need to snap the hell out of this funk you're in, and if I have to drag you out of this building, I'll do it!"

"Okay slow the fuck down for two fucking seconds." Why was it every time you spoke with her recently she had to hit you?  
You rub your cheek. You can't believe she had the audacity to storm in your room and order you what to do.  
If you were into chicks you might've find it impressively attractive; but right then you just felt plain annoyed. "What gives you the right to come barging in here and start telling me what to do?"  
There were storms rolling in those bright green eyes of hers. Maybe with the assistance of a magnifying glass you could have watched mini ships sinking and lighting flashing while her angry, thunderous breathing whistled through your ears. 

"I do because you don't have a choice anymore. You probably don't even realize how long it's been since you've left the house!"  
Her hand grabbed your wrist firmly, practically dragging you with a surprising amount of strength. Damn. Since when had she gotten so strong?  
Maybe it had something to do with how much weight you'd lost. Walking alone felt like a tremendous effort, something that made you want to grab a tall glass of water.  
There was no stopping her now, she was on a set path straight to the door.  
Dave sat on the couch with his back to you, watching tv. Little traitor. You swore you'd get him for letting her in. That was a promise.  
She allowed you ten seconds to put on your shoes, and if you wanted to leave or not- you'd rather not walk outside without those.  
Her feet stomped heavily down the hallway and she had remained silent the entire elevator ride down. The aura she was emitting was icy cold.

As you reached the lobby, one heavy stomp after another you slowly became aware of the sound of thunder outside.  
You conveniently took note of the black rubber boots on her feet and her familiar giant frog umbrella by her side.  
Where she wanted to take you on a stormy day was a mystery but she'd shuffled you out the door with set determination. You were out in the rain before you could ask.  
This must've be some sort of payback, you'd figured, because in the few seconds it took for her to open the umbrella you became completely drenched by the freezing rain. Swallowing back complaints grew increasingly harder not to do. 

Hardly anyone remained outside. The few who did shuffled briskly down the sidewalk and others huddled beneath bus shelters and overhanging roofs to avoid the storm. Thunder cracked loudly.  
Jade splashed through the worst of the water, unperturbed in her rubber booted glory. You- on the other hand- could feel your shoes become waterlogged, the uncomfortable squish of sock-clad feet surrounded by water resounding in your ears much louder than the storm. You chewed the inside of your cheek, holding back yet another complaint. You weren't sure why you did. Maybe you feared her anger... It was a rare emotion that she had shown around you but according to quite a few was something one didn't wish to behold. Then again, it could've just been all bullshit.

"Where are you taking me Harley?" You asked, the annoyance clear in your voice.  
"Oh, you'll see when we get there" She responded. You considered possibly running back to your house, mulling the idea over like testing wine. Or maybe the park?  
Anywhere to get away from her, especially in all the rain.  
Her dead-set path took a sharp turn to the right leading right around a wide concrete stretch of wall. A set of sliding doors and rack of shopping carts caught your eyes, the bright orange and white logo bright in the stormy mid-afternoon light.  
You frowned in confusion.

"Home depot?"

Maybe she could sense your hesitation because her strong grip was on your wrist again, dragging you along, past the doors which slid shut ominously in your wake.  
It felt horribly like a scene from an anime. Where the stubborn, headstrong and/or determined girl drags the main character along, possibly hoping to better his situation or impart wisdom upon him. Very stereotypical.  
You wouldn't have been surprised if it had given her the idea in the first place.  
You tore your hand unceremoniously from her vice grip. "What are we doing here? Can't Jake take you to buy stuff?"

She huffed, continuing on, making a beeline toward where wires and cables could be purchased. "Since you can't seem to remember," she spoke slowly, as if the time away from school had managed to decrease your IQ points drastically. "We have a tech project that was due."

Shit. It had been that long? The project was due at the beginning of November, probably a week or so away by your guess. Both of you were in the same advanced tech class and you'd promised to be her partner for the project on robotics. You'd both planned something really big. You'd been planning for it since the year before when your teacher told the class what the class taught in the next year. Some partner you were, leaving her to the last minute, completely ignoring the texts that were most likely her trying to remind you of the importance of the upcoming event. Your shoulders slumped. You immediately felt guilty.

"Fuck- I'm sorry Jade. You wouldn't happen to remember all that was on our materials list would you?" Maybe, just maybe you could get this done in time. You might feel like you were down in the gutter the past few weeks but it didn't mean you wanted to drag her down with you.  
You didn't have the spirit to joke around or even find a drop of sarcasm within your vocabulary. 

She retrieved a list from her jacket pocket, smiling at bit, probably glad you weren't giving up on her as much as she'd thought.  
No, you hadn't given up on your friends.

You'd just given up on yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness I wrote this before and after some writers block.  
> If you've got some theories about what's going to happen feel free to leave them in the comments!


	4. Here's a little hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be keeping this update short, but don't worry, the next chapter will have much, much more!

POV: Jade

It wasn't hard to distract Dirk's thoughts when he had something to put his hands to work with. Even you can't keep from glancing away from you work and focusing on what he put together as though he had a thousand times before.  
His hands breezed over wire and metal, soldering pieces together upon the heavy work desk in your basement. His shoulders seemed more visibly relaxed, and though you couldn't see behind his protective mask you could tell the pained look in his face had disappeared.   
You try your best not to smile too widely at him. Finally he flips up the mask to inspect the work. His pale blonde hair is ruffled and stained with grease from running his hand through it far too many times. There's a light sheen of sweat on his brow and his amber eyes seem to light up when he decides that the components look and fit right. You get so wrapped up in staring at him that the crackle of static from the two-way radio in your hands causes you to jump.   
"Come open the door, Jade. I've got sandwiches for you little engineers!" Your grandmother's voice speaks before the connection cuts again.   
"You hungry?" You ask Dirk, moving to drag oven the heavy metal sliding door for your grandma. The room had originally been made as a workshop then converted into a storm shelter when tornadoes picked up in frequency when you were a kid. The doors were so thick you could never hear anyone outside or in without the help of the radio.  
"Gosh! You two sure could use a good wash." Grandma pulled a face. You had been working for two days straight but you didn't think you were that rough. You self-consciously sniff the collar of your shirt to double-check. Grandma set the plate of sandwiches and home-grown vegetables on the work bench, picking up the pieces that Dirk had been working on a minute prior. "It's looking good kids! Though maybe a little extra energy would help it run better." she returned the contraption to Dirk's hands where he held it carefully and returned to silently checking it over to see if he actually did miss anything.  
"Don't tease him grandma, the engine works just fine for it's size."  
"That's what your grandpa said when he tried fixing up that old motorcycle of his"   
At the time that project had seemed promising... until the engine caught fire while he was trying to fill up the gas. You roll your eyes at her and escort her out, asking if she would mind picking up chips and drinks for when the project was finished. Behind you Dirk nibbles on a sandwich and scribbles notes on his blueprints.

 

\----

 

By nightfall the machine was complete.   
Jake remained out at a friends, running a movie marathon, so you didn't have to worry about his presence disturbing Dirk from celebrating their success with you.   
You both laugh and watch reruns of How It's Made, talking about that happened at school in the past- making sure to avoid subjects related to a certain person of course.  
He crumpled up the empty chip bag and wiped orange dorito powder on his jeans, taking his drink and raising it in a wordless toast, to your success. You mimic the action before downing the beverage. 

Just as you were about to start another episode of the show, footsteps made their way down the hall, followed by whispers and laughter.   
Dirk's shoulders raised, like a cat with it's fur on end. There was no way this was going to be good. He wasn't supposed to be home until 10! The footsteps paused at the entry to the living room and you take a deep breath, hoping Dirk would do the same. He didn't even appear to be breathing, though if you were seeing correctly.. his shoulders shook- just barely.  
"Oh, hi guys!" Jake spoke, clearly feeling the tension in the air, lowering his arm from around the shoulders of the girl who stood next to him and realizing possibly a moment to late what he had done. You open your mouth to yell at him, to tell him how insensitive and daft he was being but before you can open your lips Dirk snaps to his feet, walking briskly past the two and exiting the house in an impressive five seconds flat. You jump up and run after him, making sure to bang your shoulder into Jake's in a scolding manner as you pass. "I can't believe you."  
"Dirk wait!" You shout after him, but once his feet hit the sidewalk he begins to run.  
You follow him, running barefoot down the sidewalk, which still warm from the late afternoon sun.

You had to fix this. He couldn't avoid Jake forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 11 months since I've updated this. I feel so bad for forgetting about this.  
> Lately I've been up all night so i've found it easier to update this in that spare time. If you have any ideas or requests you can leave me a comment and I'll tell you what i think about them.  
> hope you enjoy!


End file.
